Passing Storm
by love-or-vertigo
Summary: A few days after The Cure has been defeated, the School is all in gloom. Ororo finds herself alone and depressed. And things get worse when a certain someone returns from a 3 month trip. contains spoilers


Disclaimer: Ok seriously, if owned X-Men and the characters I probably wouldn't be writing fanfics. I'd be off sun tanning in Greece in some fancy mansion or something. 

A/N: This is just s short story based on the event afterX-Men 3:The Last Stand. The story contain spoilers…so yeah. Pairings: Ororo/Kurt (contains no slash! Sorry:P)

Synopsis: Three days after the defeat of The Cure, the school is having difficulties staying to their usual schedule. Ororo is having an especially difficult time. And things get worse when a certain someone returns from a 3 moth trip.

The Clearing Storm

Ororo sat inside the classroom, watching the rain stream down the heavy glass windows.

Squinting past the rain, she stared out onto the vast school grounds. She sighed, it always rained when she was sad. Than was her main problem: She couldn't hide her feelings. Everyone in the entire school probably knew she was feeling depressed. She sat quietly. She didn't know how long she sat there, she just stared, bleakly, off into space.

When she was a child she remembered how her parents kept her inside, to deep in their own worry that someone would find out about her "condition". Before she was discovered by the Professor, she could only change the weather while she was outside. When she was 13 her parents disowned her when she decided to go to the school were she would be able to control her powers. After she had left home, her real family had become the residents of the school. Especially Jean and the Professor . But now they were both gone, she suddenly felt her eyes go blurry. It rained harder. She frowned at herself for not being able to get over their loses. Why couldn't she move on? Even though she had never been close friends with Scott, she found it hard to except that he would never be coming back.

There was a knock on the classroom door that shook Ororo out of her thoughts. She dried her eyes quickly, "Come in, "she said softly.

The door opened. Kurt walked in. Ororo choked back her surprise with a muffled cough. Kurt had disappeared a month or so ago. No one had knew what had happened to him, and no on really had the time to look, because shortly after, The Cure had been discovered.

"Hello," Kurt began, his voice was cautious.

Ororo was so emotionally exhausted that she did not know how to react. Her throat tightened. She had not forgotten him. She was well aware of the feeling she was beginning to feel for him before he left. She managed a brief hello. A part of her wanted to through her arms around his neck, but the angry, stronger part of her wanted him to go back from where ever had had went.

"Have classes stopped?" asked Kurt wearily, his yellow-green eyes had sadness in them.

"It's been hard to continue with classes," Ororo managed briefly.

" I talked to Marie a moment ago. She is no longer a mutant?" he asked in disbelief,

Ororo shook her head, "She is human now, but we have decided that she should stay here with us, until she feels she is really to leave." Ororo could understand why she wanted to become human, she was a teenager and she could not touch anyone. But it was different now for Marie.

"I heard Logan is missing."

Ororo winced, the only close friend she thought she had had left. But a part of her knew why.

Kurt's scared, dark face deepened with sorrow, "I am sorry I left you," he said, then vanished.

When Ororo ran out into the grounds, she didn't even bother to grad a coat. She gazed up into the dark clouds the rain mixed with her tears and streamed into her white hair.

She had tried to stop the rain, but in honest truth, she couldn't. She looked back at the mansion, it was then that she had not felt any more alone.

It alarmed Ororo that couldn't stop the rain, at first, but now she gave up trying. Her heart had never felt so heavy and alone.

She continued to walk out out into the grounds. The cold rain soaked her bare arms. She shivered. Her feet lead her to the three grave stones that stood outside the school, she sighed ask she passed them.

"Your going to get sick out her," a voice said, it was Kitty. She appeared from behind.

Ororo smiled wearily at her, "What are you doing back her?" she asked. Kitty had left about a week ago to visit her relatives. "It's good to see you."  
Kitty just smiled sadly and walked next to Ororo, "I realized that here is wear my real family is," she said with a hit of sadness as she glanced at the Professor's grave.

_That's what I used to think_, Ororo thought. She smiled at Kitty, but didn't say much.

They headed back onto the school, inside Kitty met up with Bobby and Marie.

Ororo glanced out the window, it was dark now, but the moon was covered with the heavy rain clouds.

Ororo slouched up the spiral staircase to her room. _Why do I feel so tired?_

It was completely quiet and dark up stair. All could hear was the rain falling in the skylight above her.

"It's been raining for 3 days." The voice was Kurt's.

Ororo turned, "I wish you wouldn't do that,"Ororo sighed.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said. He stopped, "What?" his eyes darted, searching her face.

"Appear out of no where," Ororo choked, she blinked back tears.

Kurt moved closer to her, slowly he wrapped his arm around her.

Ororo buried her eyes into his shoulder, breathing his mysterious scent. She felt him stroking her damp hair. "I would have never left you if I knew what would have happened," he said softly. " I can't imagine what it has been like for you."  
Ororo pulled away, "It's not just me," she reminded him.

"I know but I am sorry all the same."

Ororo looked deeply into Kurt's lime-green eyes. "I've missed you," she said shyly.

She moved her face closer to his, but he pulled back, "I've never had anyone kiss me before," he said bluntly.

"Maybe it's time someone did," Ororo smiled at him gently.

Kurt hesitated for a moment, then he moved in. Oror could see ever scar lining his dark face clearly now. Then she pressed her lip upon his. She had never really felt in love with someone, until now.

Kurt pulled away, but he kept his arms around her, "I wanted to tell you this before I left," he hesitated, "I love you." He looked uncertain, like he expected to say otherwise.

"I love you too." Kurt eyes sparkled when she said that, then he leaned to kiss Ororo again, but he stopped and looked up. He smiled mischievously at her.

Ororo turned and looked up : There was the skylight window, and outside the moon shone brightly as the clouds from the previous storm had finally moved on.


End file.
